wucfandomcom-20200213-history
John Anderson
John Anderon is a communist. Yes, a communist. He believes that it is the best government ever. He possesses Superspeed, and is The Liberator's rival. He was among the few kidnapped by aliens and enhanced with powers, however it seems he got the short end of the stick, only having superspeed. When he and the Liberator fight, he usually loses. And typically The Liberator doesn't even sue his powers, he just uses his Nano Techo suit. John can not fully control his powers, and often times runs into walls when he's staying still or stops running when he's going fast, another factor in what causes The Liberator to usually win. Biography John was born in the southern U.S. To two abusive parents. He hated them growing up and would escape as often as he could, however, he would only be brought back by worried Neighbors or Police officers who were unaware of his situation. His family was very poor, entirely because his parents had absolutely zero idea on how to manage their money. The father was always buying alcohol, and the mother was always buying crap she did not need, rather than paying the bills and taxes. John came to blame capitalism for this, saying that if the U.S wasn't capitalist, then his father wouldn't waste his money on alcohol, and not abuse him. Yes, this must have been the reason why he thought. He looked to other economic ideologies and found that communism was the best one. If the father couldn't buy alcohol, then he wouldn't abuse John. But of course, communism is a terrible ideology. Some say it is the economic ideal of Satan himself. But getting back on topic, his father was just a jerk, so no matter what government they had, John would always be abused. Anyway, when he was about 16, he was among the few individuals captured by Aliens. They implanted part of their DNA into his, giving him the ability of superspeed. Now, he thought," Now with these new abilities, I can force the U.S to become communist", of course, hat's what he planned on doing, but if it weren't for Aaron Washington, who also got abilities stepping up to stop him, he may have succeeded. The two fight often, and often John loses. A Combination of him not being able to control his powers very well, and The Liberator's nanotech suit. John has ties with Russia and almosts acts like a superhero to them. Powers John only has one power. That weak boi. Superspeed John's only power Superspeed. The ability to run at incredibly fast speeds. This power was given to him by the aliens, by them planting some of their DNA into his. They tried enslaving him however he escaped. In fact, only he and Aaron Washington managed to escape, by helping each other, but at the time they were unaware of each other's morals. But even if they were, it's likely they still would've teamed up, as one alone could not escape Kill Count OOOH BOI! Let's see how many people this guy killed, many of them being "off-screen", but there are some notable ones that happened in WUC His Abusive Family What do you do when you get powers? Kill your abusive family. I mean, they were jerks but still! Murder is murder Cops Yeah, it makes sense since he's a villain with bad morals, that he'd be killing the ones who enforce laws. The Army yah, it makes sense since he's a villain with bad morals, that he'd be killing the ones who fight with mostly good morals Boy Scouts The first thing he did in WUC......was he murdered an entire troop of boy scouts. Yep, he killed people right off the bat.....In WUC that is. Trivia * John is meant to be the opposite of Aaron Washington. For one, John is a devout communist, and Aaron calls the belief "A Satanic ideology". One is slightly insane, and makes rash decisions, while the other Is usually calm and collected. One's Evil, the other's Good. One hates the United States and Aaron is going to be darn well sure America stays afloat for millennia Category:Original Characters Category:Villainous Category:Minor Characters